


Have A Very DC Christmas

by JohnOConnor



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: Christmas Eve with the Waynes of Gotham.





	Have A Very DC Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DC comics and characters are the property of DC and Time-Warner. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.
> 
> Where Credit is Due: Bruce Wayne/Batman and Selina Kyle/Catwoman created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane  
> Alfred Pennyworth created by Don Cameron and Bob Kane  
> Diana Prince/Wonder Woman created by William Moulton Marston   
> Barbara Gordon/Batgirl created by Gardner Fox and Carmine Infantino  
> Dick Grayson/Robin created by Bill Finger, Bob Kane and Jerry Robinson  
> Tim Drake/Robin created by Marv Wolfman and Pat Broderick   
> Clark Kent/Superman, Lois Lane-Kent and Martha Kent created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Schuster  
> Donna Troy/Wonder Girl I/Troia created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani  
> Koriand’r created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez  
> J’onn Jonz created by Joseph Samachson and Joe Certa
> 
> Note: This takes place in the possible future of the pre-New 52 DC universe.

Selina’s POV

I sat on the edge of the couch so I could wrap my arm around my wife’s shoulder. We were watching our daughter and the Waynes’ son playing with a horde of orphans from one of the local orphan schools.

‘My wife! Our daughter!’ I am still amazed that I have such a wonderful life. Sappy but fitting since it is Christmas Eve.

Several times a year, since Bruce married Diana, they hosted events for the orphans of Gotham and its suburbs. These included a Christmas Eve party, an Easter Egg hunt or Bruce’s specialty - naturally - the Halloween Haunted House. The latter two were available for all the local orphans. Christmas, being inside the Manor, had to be a smaller affair, so one of the local orphan homes was chosen at random. The others received a huge tree, at least three presents for each of the children and a fully catered dinner for the children and the people who took care of them.

In addition, the Wayne Foundation also provided funding year-round for fun activities for the unfortunate children. This in addition to the regular endowments made to the Gotham Public School system.

While not always affiliated directly to this practice, the Wayne philanthropy extended across the spectrum of need in Gotham. This was all an outgrowth of Bruce’s initial support of Leslie Tompkins and her Suicide Slum medical center.

“If the thugs you guys haunt, um… haunted on a regular basis could see this, I don’t know if the Bat would be nearly as intimidating…” I whispered.

“Haunt? You mean, hunt,” Barbara Gordon-Kyle muttered back. Barbara Gordon-Kyle! My wife!

“No, haunt works. Many’s the night I laid awake, freaking about vigilantes in black capes. Or yellow ones,” I nodded to the Graysons, Dick and Tim.

Nodding in understanding, Barbara turned to Bruce, “So who’s watching the city tonight?”

Diana smiled and glanced at her husband as Bruce replied, “Stephanie and Cassandra are helping Kate. Jason and Helena are filling in too.”

“What about Christmas?” I asked, even as I knew it was a stupid question.

“Fortunately, my husband has managed to take care of the worst villains a while ago.”

“What she means is, except Harley and Ivy living deep in the heart of the Everglades, most of my ‘friends’ ended up taking themselves out with their own traps. Guess they were getting sloppy in their old age. The others finally gave up the fight. But Wonder Woman moving to Gotham really made the difference.” Bruce wrapped an arm around Diana, “And I couldn’t be happier. I’m getting too old for multiple fractures and concussions…” He looked at his old friend in her chair, “I’m sorry, Barbara, I didn’t mean…”

Before Barbara could say anything, I saw the kids, stood and clapped my hands, “Helena! Behave or you’re in a time out!”

The little redhead stopped tormenting her ‘cousin’ and gave a sad look to me and her birth-mother, nodding, “Sowwy.”

“Apologize to Thomas too,” Barbara said.

“Sowwy Tommy,” Helena muttered to her older ‘cousin’.

“That’s okay, Helena. Wanna see the train set Dad got? It’s awesome! C’mon, guys!”

The train set was a recreation of the trip between Gotham and Metropolis, with condensed versions of each city and the country in between. Working drawbridges, El trains, shipping and local transit added significantly to the exhibit. There were several inter-active places around the huge train system. It would be donated to the Gotham Technology Museum after the holidays.

Naturally, the two tore out of the room, followed by the guest children as Diana called out, “No touching! Thomas, that means you!”

The tone used by the Amazon princess would allow no rebukes. Still, ever-faithful Alfred casually strolled towards the game room to monitor the children, saying, “I’ll just go run the trains for them, Ma’am.”

Diana nodded then walked over to Bruce, who had naturally made his way to the ladies who were among his oldest friends. “When will he call me Diana? Ma’am sounds so old.”

Bruce laughed, a rare sound but not nearly as rare as it had been in years gone by. “I’m still Master Bruce so get used to it or would you prefer Mistress Diana?”

“No, no, no! Thanks to the lasso and some of that fanfiction, Wonder Woman already has a reputation as a dominatrix!”

“I dunno, Princess. That time you and I tussled, you were pretty handy with that rope…” I half-joked, remembering a particular confrontation that actually happened after I gave up the criminal life.

“Yes, but I was never one to work well with a whip.”

“Touché,” I replied with a smile. We had actually become friends after that incident. Who’d think a punk from the streets and an Amazonian princess would be friends?

Tim wandered over. His face deadpan as he asked, “Does she ever use the whip on you, Barbara?”

I growled low in my throat, but Barbara just smiled knowingly, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Dick came up and slid his arm around Tim’s waste, “No, he doesn’t!”

Everyone laughed. 

Diana asked, “Barbara, how is your father? He hasn’t been by recently.”

Bruce nodded, “I miss my old friend too.”

Barbara smiled, “I think he misses your disappearing act too. But Leslie is keeping him busy. Retirement is good for him. Oh, and he got Harvey to help out with the heavy lifting.”

“Which doesn’t include Lee, I presume,” I smirked. “Oldsters having fun… What an image…”

“That’s my dad!” Barbara said, slapping my wrist.

“Ow! Isn’t this domestic abuse?” I laughed.

No Particular POV

From the far game room, they heard Alfred call out calmly, “Only groups of twenty at the front of the display please!” Then they heard him counting off children as he allowed them into the room. “Everyone will have a chance to watch the trains! Children, anyone who does not behave will not get any pumpkin pie!”

The roar died down quickly and the adults laughed. Bruce even joked, “Poor Alfred will be tied up for a couple of hours with over a hundred kids.”

Diana lightly slapped her husband, “Bruce! Don’t exaggerate! There are only ninety-nine orphans.”

“Don’t forget our hellions,” Bruce replied. 

Barbara spoke up, “Helena is not a hellion!”

“Yeah, well who was picking on my nephew a little while ago…” Dick countered.

As the two old friends bickered, Selina heard Diana ask, “Where are Clark and Lois?”

“Yeah, and Kori and Donna are late too,” Tim noted. Then he added, “Kori probably got horny and we all know Donna never denies her!”

“That is my little sister, you know!” Diana stated, slapping Tim’s wrist.

“OW!” Then he flopped his hand around, “I think you broke my wrist!”

“You big baby!” Dick muttered before kissing his former protégé.

Bruce took the opportunity to say, “Clark called. They’re in Smallville for Christmas Eve at the old homestead. He promised they’d be here for their second dinner.”

As if on cue, there was a whooshing sound then the Kents walked in from the patio, not looking at all like they flew over a thousand miles in a matter of minutes.

As everyone shared their holiday greetings, Kori and Donna also walked into the large room. Donna said, “Sorry, I think I broke the door.”

To defend her best friend and lover, Koriand’r, the exiled alien princess, said, “No one answered the door…”

Before long, dinner was ready. The large dining room table was supplemented by several more tables around the room to fit all the children in attendance. It was a little tight but Alfred and the staff made do. 

Bruce and Diana had debated having their son with the others but Diana finally convinced her husband it would be more fun for all the young ones to be together. The Kyles agreed so Helena was sitting among the other kids too. 

The children got their choice of dinner – pre-arranged with the orphanage’s staff. The choices were turkey, baked ham, mashed potatoes, dressing, baked beans and macaroni and cheese, rolls, gravy and their choice of vegetables – if they wanted vegetables. Some requested vegan meals and they were accommodated as well. Some of the older kids even asked for salads.

The temp staff the Waynes hired were a necessity as far as Bruce was concerned. While he never had to live in an orphanage like these children, he knew how meals were conducted – much like any grade school, high school or college dorm meals but all day, every day. 

So instead of having them go down a line with a tray to take whatever they were given, the kids got to choose what they wanted and were actually served their dinner.

The happy reactions of the children always got the formerly dour billionaire (and secret, semi-retired superhero) to smile while his beautiful bride tried, always unsuccessfully, not to cry.

Bruce stood behind his princess, his arms around her waist and hers clasped on his, as they watched the children have a memorable Christmas Eve meal. As ever, Alfred was there to oversee everything and the staff managed to keep any childish antics at a minimum.

“Bruce, thank you.” As she said every year.

“No, Diana, thank you. You made me do this in the first place. I only wish I had thought of it sooner. You… You’re an angel. You’re my angel.”

Selina, standing behind her wife’s chair, said, “This is a wonderful thing you do, Bruce. I know. I was one of those kids. If I had this when I was younger… Well, maybe I wouldn’t have become the Catwoman.”

Barbara reached up, entwining her fingers with Selina’s, “But then how would we have met?”

Dick spoke up, “I think you two would’ve found each other anyway.”

Then Tim spoke up, “Yeah, but would they have had as much fun?”

Donna smacked Tim’s arm, “That’s rude, Tim!”

“OW! What is it with you Wonder women? Is it smack on Tim day?”

“No, just anyone who gets out of line,” Barbara said, glancing at her wife who nodded in agreement.

Nodding towards Tim, Clark whispered to Dick, “Has he been hanging around with Ollie?”

“No, worse. Jason.”

“Oh,” Clark replied with a knowing smile.

Meanwhile, Lois spoke to Bruce and Diana, “I think what you two have done here is marvelous. Do you mind if I mention this to Perry? I can see a really nice human interest piece on this and your other work with the children. The Wayne Foundation is one of those great but mostly unsung charities. All that money and all the good but all on the Q.T.… You’re like Bill and Melinda Gates with your philanthropic work.”

“I don’t know, Lois. I’m not doing this for the publicity.”

“I know Bruce, you’ve always been more comfortable out of the limelight - in the shadows,” Lois joked. “But this is really special. You don’t see Luthor doing something like this. Or Simon Stagg, Max Lord, Trump or…”

“What about Oliver Queen?” Diana asked in defense of their friend. He was almost as well-known as a philanthropist as he was being a superhero.

“We all know Ollie is a man unto himself!” Barbara said of her friend’s husband. “Just ask Dinah!”

Diana asked, “Bruce, if Lois were to write the article, would you allow it?”

“I don’t do human interest,” Lois argued. 

“Lois Lane-Kent not writing an in-depth story about a mover and shaker?” Selina nodded, “That’s like me passing on anything cat-related.”

She smiled wider when Barbara added, “I’ll say! I’ve gotten used to eating some cat fur with every meal! And all the little cat statues! Not to mention sharing our bed with our feline friends…”

Selina leaned over and said, “You love it!”

“Yes,” Barbara answered before kissing the beautiful former criminal.

“If you’d let me finish, I’d write this story,” Lois concluded the conversation.

Alfred noted this quietly. ‘ I am proud to be witness to three of the great, if unsung, couples of our age. Perhaps five although I do not know Miss Koriand’r or Miss Donna that well and I know Master Dick and Master Tim all too well.’

He smiled to himself as he added, ‘But I’d wager in their favor.’

Bruce saw that smile and cocked an eyebrow. Alfred merely nodded in response. The master knew how his ‘father’ felt about he and his wife. It was gratifying. He smiled internally when he recalled the time he introduced Diana Prince to Alfred as his fiancé. ‘After the initial reaction to a beautiful woman, the poor man almost fainted when he found out I’d actually been dating Wonder Woman.’

Soon enough, dessert was over and Diana announced, “Children? I believe we have a visitor from the North Pole due to arrive in a few minutes. Let’s clean up quickly and return to the main room. Twenty minutes and not a minute sooner!”

There was a group cheer then the kids were lining up for the bathrooms - or the kitchen, if they only needed to wash up.

At the announced time, the children entered the cavernous living room again. There was a mound of wrapped gift around the large, lit tree. And overseeing it all was Santa Claus.

Santa greeted everyone, “Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas, children! Have you all been good girls and boys?”

A resounding “YES!” echoed throughout the mansion. “Very well. I suppose you think these are for you? Well, you’re right.”

Picking up a box wrapped in colorful paper, Santa read the tag then looked at a small girl, “Maria Grande, this is for you.”

The little Latina ran up and grabbed the box, squeezing it in her small arms. “Gracias Santa! Gracias!” 

A kiss on the man’s round, red cheek and she was off to play with her new handheld game console.

“Tamika Johnson?” Santa asked, looking at the young African-American girl. “I have something for you!”

And so it went. Santa picked up a present, looked directly at the recipient and presented it. The younger ones hugging or kissing Santa.

Each child received three presents, as would the children at the other homes, and it went smoothly until one older boy said, “There ain’t no Santa Claus!”

The boy yanked on the beard, earning a yelp. Then Santa said, “Easy, Michael Levine! Or you’ll be on my Naughty List and the presents will go to…”

“I… I’m sorry…” the boy sputtered, frightened - especially since Santa knew his name.

Finally, all the presents, including Michael’s, were given to their recipients and Santa stood to announce, “Well, that’s a sign it’s time to go.”

Stepping to the side, he drifted out the window then, with the chime of sleigh bells, Santa was off on his appointed rounds. The mischievous boy, along with all the other kids, stood looking out of the windows for minutes after the sleigh disappeared in the night.

Diana whispered to her beloved, “J’onn was tremendous!”

“He’ll be a hit at the other homes too. That telepathy really goes a long way to ‘proving’ he was Santa. He really did a marvelous job dreaming up that sleigh and the reindeer,” Bruce acknowledged “Wish I could figure a way for him to use the chimney, like the old poem, while we have a large fire blazing there,” Bruce pondered aloud but in a low voice.

All too soon, it was time for the children to leave. With hugs and kisses for any adult near them, they all yelled their thanks and Merry Christmas’s as they filed out to the two comfortable charter buses Bruce hired. 

Alfred made sure the temp staff were taking care of dishes and the general cleanup before passing along their pay with a nice, not-so little bonus.

By the time Alfred walked into the living room, Master Bruce had opened a couple of bottles of wine. Even Clark was drinking a glass. He looked around as Diana walked up, “Alfred, our children are upstairs playing with that new X-Cube. Come, have a glass of wine with us.”

“It wouldn’t be proper, Ma’am.”

Bruce came over, “Not proper? When have I ever done something properly?”

“Your wedding,” Alfred stated with a dead-pan expression.

Bruce laughed and held out a glass to his old friend. “Sir, it’s not seemly for the help to…”

“Help? Alfred, you’re as much a member of this extended family as anyone. More so, in fact. You’ve been my mentor, my second father and my friend. I’ve known you longer than anyone else on Earth. That’s not a member of the help. That’s a member of the family! The most important member.” Bruce winked at his wife and she nodded her understanding. “Alfred Pennyworth, please join us in a glass of very expensive, very good wine to celebrate the holiday.”

The rest echoed Bruce’s sentiment. Alfred’s chin quivered and his eyes watered but, being the perfect British Gentleman’s Gentleman, he regained his poise even as he accepted the proffered glass.

“Thank you Master… Thank you, Bruce.” Alfred looked uncomfortable then went ahead and added, “I couldn’t be more proud of you if you were my own flesh and blood. And you Dick and Tim.” He looked up at the rest of the assembly and added, “I’ve been honored to know all of you. And most honored to be here for you, Diana.” He lifted his glass, “To the greatest people I have had the privilege to know. Merry Christmas!”

Alfred took a drink and nodded, “Very good vintage. A Rothschild, if I’m not mistaken. Possibly a ’96.” 

Bruce nodded, “Correct.”

Alfred finished his glass and said, “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I need to follow up on the temporary staff’s work…”

As the man proudly walked off, Diana blinked back tears as she whispered, “He called me Diana!” In a louder voice she said, “Bruce, he called me Diana!”

“Why not? He loves you, you know.”

Dick chimed in, “You’re in like Flynn, Princess!”

Adding to his husband’s comment, Tim said, “Yeah. Alfred never says a name without some honorific. When he does, he’s showing his love in his own veddy British way.”

Clark spoke up, “He only called Lois and I by our given names on the day of our wedding.”

It was Selina’s turn, “I’m still ‘her’.”

Pushing her chair into her wife, Barbara said, “Goof! He’s been nothing but cordial to you since you and Bruce tried dating!” She looked at her friend and one-time mentor, “You lost out there. I bagged the sexiest cat!”

Bruce didn’t argue. He knew how lucky they both were. Although, internally, he did argue with Barbara. He loved Selina but as a friend. But he loved Diana. He had fallen for her from their first meeting even as he told himself he could never commit to someone while he fought the good fight.

Donna and Kory nodded. They were still relative strangers to the manor. “He’s never even called me by name. I mean, is Koriand’r that hard to say? Or even Kori?”

Dick apologized, “Well, since I introduced you as a princess when we were with the Titans…”

Donna laughed, “Somehow I knew it was your fault!”

Hugging Diana, Bruce countered, “But I got the most gorgeous princess!”

With a laugh, Donna cried, “Hey! What about my gal? Kori’s a princess too! My princess…”

Regarding his old enemy then lover and now friend, Bruce noted, “Selina, give him time. He was in the SAS and naturally not totally trusting the ‘enemy’. I’ll say this, he was happy you two got together. He’s just not ready to give that last little bit.”

Selina’s POV

As Bruce said that, I looked around at my family, all fourteen of them, and smiled. I never imagined I’d be in such a loving, supportive group. Bruce’s comment about Alfred helped me really recognize that.

Like Bruce, I was alone at a young age. Unlike Bruce, I had no one to step to fill the void like Alfred had been for Bruce. Living in an orphanage until I skipped out when I was fifteen, I had enough school to get by. The first years were rough, but I fell in with a group of kids, one of the nascent street gangs of the time, and we all supported each other.

There, I learned the tricks necessary to survive. From pick-pocketing to burglary to car theft, I mastered them all. But I found my natural talents led to breaking and entry. 

I was caught several times as a young teen, but no juvie home was built that could hold me and I was back on the streets inside a week of being pinched. After three too many juvenile busts, I also learned how to avoid the cops. 

Then came the beginning of the end to my crime career. After several years of petty larceny – mainly rich women’s jewels or antiques, especially as they related to felines – the Bat showed up in Gotham.

Later, I became one of those so-called anti-heroes. Bruce and I even had a weird romance of sorts. I wonder what life would be like if we had married. But, before all that, a new Bat showed up.

And I was in love. 

* * * * *

Back at the Clocktower, Selina got out of their SUV and retrieved that hated wheelchair. Then she provided unneeded but welcome support for Barbara as the redhead settled herself. Once that was done, Selina picked up the limp form of their exhausted little girl and set the small redhead in the older redhead’s lap.

The brunette former cat-burglar didn’t mind doing this. She loved helping her wife and taking care of their daughter. She did begrudge the reason for Barb’s chair. The Joker better be really be dead this time or… she thought.

She recalled the scariest thing she ever did. Hunting down that psychopath. She was prepared to die if she could get to the clown. Bruce stopped her. He told her to go see Barbara and he would take care of things. 

While her desire for vengeance was deep, her love for Barbara was deeper. 

And Bruce came through, although the Joker actually caused his own demise. But she never forgot how Bruce rescued her from her worst self. From that day, she became a hero, not an anti-hero. Then, her happiest day, she married that beautiful redhead. That was followed by their daughter. Her even more happiest day.

Once they were settled in the loft, they put Helena to bed. They both looked at their little girl with an almost overwhelming sense of love.

Barbara wheeled herself over, “I love you, Little Ladybug. I love you so much! Merry Christmas, my lovely girl.”

Selina blinked back tears before she took her turn. Selina leaned over and kissed her daughter, “What your other mother said…”

Barbara chuckled, “You are never one for heartfelt declarations, are you?”

“You know me.”

“Yes I do. C’mere.”

Selina walked over to have herself jerked down as Barbara kissed her deeply.

They returned to the clocktower room, the lights of the city glowing through the opaque clock face. Selina got a bottle of wine and two glasses. Pouring into the glasses, Selina handed one to her love and set the bottle on the coffee table. Then she wheeled her wife out onto the small veranda next to the clock, so they could look out on Gotham on one of the rare peaceful nights.

“Too cold?”

“Never with you here,” Barbara replied.

Selina raised her glass and clinked her wife’s, “Merry Christmas Barbara.”

“Merry Christmas, Selina.”

“I got you something…”

“It’s not hot, is it?”

“No…” Selina sighed with a smile. That was a standard joke every gift-giving event – Christmas, their anniversary and Barbara’s birthday.

Barbara took the small, wrapped package, smiled and opened it. It was a pair of golden charms, one was a cat and the other was a bat. 

“I got them custom-made, but I couldn’t come up with a way to put them together without it looking weird…” Then she saw her wife trying not to cry.

“Oh, Selina! They’re beautiful!” Barbara finally said.

“And I have something special for you. And me.” Selina raised an eyebrow in question. “I’m…we’re going to have another baby girl!”

“Wha… Huh? I… Are you sure?” Barbara nodded which cause Selina to squeal, “A baby? We’re having another baby?”

“Yep!”

“Oh my God! A baby!” Then she grabbed the wine glass from Barbara, “No alcohol!”

“Relax, babe. Remember when she helped us with Helena, Zatanna told me a glass of wine once in a while is okay?”

“You sure? You did have one with the rest of us after dinner.” 

“I splurged this one time.” Seeing the disapproving look, she said, “No more until after the birth. I promise!”

“So Zatanna did her voodoo thing and…?”

Barbara nodded, “She had what she needed from the first time. And she put protective wards on the baby like she did with Helena.”

“Okay,” Selina replied, handing the glass back. “But just one last one! And no cigarettes!”

“I don’t smoke!”

“Okay then.” The former thief tapped her glass with Barb’s, “To our new baby!”

They drank their toast then kissed. The love and passion led to the bedroom and a night of two soulmates renewing their oneness.

As Selina crawled up to her wife, she said, “You are in so much trouble! Having a baby without me!”

Laughter turned to more moans and cries of passion. Their best Christmas.

* * * * *

Back in Bludhaven, Dick and Tim had a small celebration as they gazed at their Christmas tree.

“Tim, I love you. I want a full life with you. What would you think if I wanted us to have a kid?” Dick asked.

“I would love a son but I think, if I remember my biology, that’s kind of impossible.”

“O ye of little faith. How did you think Barb and Selina had a baby?”

“Oh… Zatanna? But who would carry the baby and…”

“Let’s sort the details later, okay? The main question is, do you want a baby?”

Tim grabbed his husband and gave him a kiss that left no doubt.

* * * * *

Returning to the Kent farm, Clark and Lois kissed softly before Clark lit a pine cone scented candle with his heat vision

“Clark, let’s have a baby,” Lois suggested as they lay in his old bed beneath his Smallville High pennant, Clark’s pre-power trophies glimmering in the candlelight.

“A baby? Are you sure? What about…”

“I know what you’re going to say about a superbaby in my belly.” Lois smiled as she brought up her new argument, “You didn’t gain superpowers until you were past puberty, remember? So why should our baby be any different? Not like yellow sun radiation is going to be lighting up the womb.”

Clark stared at the ceiling where he had once pinned his father’s old Farrah Fawcett poster. Then he looked at the even more beautiful, willful woman in his arms and said, “Sure. But, I want you checked out by STAR Labs. I know a doctor there who already knows about me and…”

He was silenced by a kiss before Lois asked, “Clark, how did I get so lucky? Or Bruce? You and Diana are nearly a perfect match. We’re just mortal and…”

This time, Clark silenced his wife with a kiss. “Don’t start up with that again. I love Diana but as a friend. Same as I feel for Bruce. But I love you. Don’t ever forget that!”

Lois nodded with a smile, “Yeah, I won’t. And Bruce and Diana are so…gorgeous together.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say gorgeous…”

Slapping her husband’s chest, ineffectually, Lois grumbled, “Doofus!”

“I heard that! Can a doofus do this?”

Martha, in her bedroom, was happy her son and daughter-in-law were with her for Christmas. But she just wished they weren‘t so…loud. 

However, she had a big grin on her face as she drifted off. ‘I’m going to be a Nana…’

* * * * *

Kory sat, tears leaking from her green eyes, as she looked at the ring on her finger. It was silver gold chosen to contrast with her golden skin. The green diamond was selected to match her all-green eyes. The ring was beautiful and glimmered even in the candle-light in their room in Titans Tower.

“Kory?” Donna asked nervously.

“X’hal! Donna, you want… To marry…”

“Kory, I love you. And I want to marry you. I want you for my wife, my incredibly gorgeous alien babe! I want what we have to be a real life as a family.”

“So, a wedding?”

“Babe, I was married once. It was everything I wanted…for a while. Then something happened and… What I felt for Terry? It doesn’t compare with what I feel for you. You are my day and night. My…’

Kory stopped any more poetic talk by kissing the brunette.

Her cry of acceptance blew out several of the tower windows near their level with a very loud, “YES!” 

Donna smiled widely and wondered, “What will our baby look like?”

“She’ll be as beautiful as you,” Kory replied.

* * * * *

Lounging on the sofa in their over-sized living room, Bruce gazed at his wife even as the Amazonian princess looked up at the painting of his parents above the blazing fireplace.

“Do you think your parents would’ve liked me?” she asked.

“They would adore you! They were considered royalty as far as Gotham goes but they were still down to earth people. I honestly think, wherever they are, they’re pleased that I’m finally happy. Thanks to my beautiful Amazon.”

“Oh Bruce…” Diana turned her head to kiss her husband. Growing up on Themyscira, she never imagined she’d be married to a male but she wouldn’t trade their life together for anything.

“They would be spoiling Thomas rotten too!”

“Why? They didn’t spoil you,” Diana noted.

“But they’d be grandparents and grandparents always spoil the kids.”

Diana shook her head - so much she still didn’t understand about this world. Even after all these years.

“Do you want another?” she asked, standing and gesturing to his brandy snifter. Bruce handed her the glass and she poured him another but no more for her.

“You’re not having any?”

Diana snuggled into Bruce’s arms and shook her head, the firelight glinting on her gorgeous hair. “I’m only having an occasional glass of wine or anything else like that for the next eight months or so.”

“Eight months?”

Diana smiled, her teeth practically sparkling in the glow from the hearth, “How do you feel about naming her Lyta Martha Wayne?”

Bruce nearly choked on his drink before pulling Diana to kiss her with all the love and joy in his heart.

“Best Christmas gift ever,” he said before kissing his princess again.


End file.
